While You Were Sleeping
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a story about what happened while Sora was asleep in the chamber! Written in Riku's POV! Sora and Riku yaoi! Please read and review!


KH – KH

_'It has been about a month or so since Naminé put you in this chamber, Sora… a month since I've heard your voice.'_ I think as a put my hand against the glass that separates me from your sleeping form.

"Riku… I really don't think he's going to wake up any sooner by you staring at him." Naminé said from behind me.

"Go away." I mumble and put my forehead against the glass also. I look through the glass at your face to see you smiling in your sleep. _'I hope your having a good dream in there, Sora…'_ "I really wish I could talk to you… even if it's only for a moment."

Naminé must have heard me say that because she said, "You know… if you want to see Sora, there is a way."

"Huh? How?"

"I could put you in a chamber and have you put to sleep also. I can also make it so that when you're put to sleep, you can enter Sora's dream world; you'll be in full command of a dream–like replica of yourself. There are a couple of downsides though…"

"What are they?"

"Well… for one, you'll only be able to stay in that suspended animation for two days at the most before waking up."

"And what's the other downside?"

"When Sora wakes up, he will have absolutely no memory of the dream. So whatever you say or do in his dream world… you will remember, but he won't."

"Fine. I don't care if he won't remember. I want to see him so much, it's painful…"

Naminé sighed, "Alright. Let me go get everything set up then."

After a few minutes, Naminé and I finally got everything set up and she opened the chamber for me.

"Here." She said, "You get in the chamber and I'll put you down for sleep. As soon as you fall asleep, your dream self should be transported into Sora's dream. As I've said, you'll be in full command of your dream self; it won't even feel like you're really asleep."

"Alright. I trust you, Naminé." I said as I walked into the chamber.

"Good. See you in two days at the most then." Naminé said with a wave before the chamber closed around me. I suddenly felt really sleepy, but I didn't even try to fight it. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the beach of the island, around sunset. "Am I in Sora's dream?" I asked myself as I stood up. _'…If I am in Sora's dream, then where is Sora?'_ I wondered and began looking around. It didn't take long for me to find him; he was at the pier. "Sora!"

Sora looked behind him and smiled which made my heart skip a beat. "Riku, hey! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you!" I said before running over and practically tackling him in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Riku, you're acting like you haven't seen me in weeks."

"I haven't…"

"What are you talking about? I just saw you a few minutes ago."

"Huh?" I asked and broke the hug to look at him. "Wait a minute… to you, this isn't a dream, is it?"

"A dream? This isn't a dream."

"Yes, it is. It's your dream, but it's real enough for me."

"If this is just a dream and you're part of it, then how do you know it's just a dream?"

"Because this is really me you're talking to. At least… a dream–like replica of me." I shook my head, "It's a really long story, Sora, and I really don't feel like talking about it right now. All that matters to me right now is that I'm seeing you again, even if it is only a dream." I said and hugged him again.

"Riku… are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Sora… there's something I really need to tell you. I've needed to tell you this for a long time, but honestly, I've never had the courage to."

"Riku? Not having the courage?" Sora asked and laughed. "That's funny!"

"Sora, this is serious!" I growled. "So just listen! I know that you won't remember anything about this dream when you eventually wake up, but you still should know. Sora, I…I'm in love with you."

"…Huh?" Sora asked, shocked at my sudden confession.

"I'm in love with you, Sora; I have been forever. Even when we were kids, I had these feelings for you. Back then, I didn't understand why I was feeling this way about you, but as I got older and started understanding what love was, I understood that that's what I was feeling for you." I confessed and he still looked shocked. "Well say _something_!"

"I…I had no idea you felt this way for me…"

"Well, I do. Sora, like I said, I know you won't remember anything about this dream when you eventually wake up, and… I guess that's why I finally confessed how I really feel. Naminé said that I'd only be able to stay in this suspended animation for two days at the most. So… for just two days, Sora, will you be my lover?"

"Your… lover?" Sora asked, still sort of in shock.

"Yes. Please, Sora? It would mean a lot to me."

Sora suddenly smiled. "Yes. I'll be your lover, Riku."

"Really?" I asked, happily.

"Under one condition…"

I got confused from the look in his eyes and asked, "What's that?"

"If we end up having sex in this dream, I top!" Sora said with a smirk.

"You wish!" I argued with my own playful smirk.

"Aw, come on! My dream, my rules!"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I said and kissed Sora.

(A/N: I'm sorry; I honestly can't think of anymore to add to the dream… so, the dream ends here, I'm afraid. If I think of an idea, I'll post it up as a bonus chapter! Deal?)

A couple days later, DiZ opened the chamber which I was in, effectively waking me up. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and tiredly walked out of the chamber. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"Seriously? It felt like only a few hours…" I said, on some level, not believing him.

"Time flies in your dreams." DiZ said, "Now, come on. You have work to do." He said and walked out of the room.

I looked at the chamber where Sora still lay fast asleep and smiled, placing my hand against the glass again. "Thank you for the wonderful dream, Sora." I whispered, as if he could actually hear me.

"Riku!" DiZ called.

"Coming!" I called back before taking one last glance at Sora and left.

Roughly a year later (since Sora was asleep for about a year, and it took some time to save the worlds; although, in this story, the organization didn't die), Sora was back on the islands with me and Kairi.

At the moment, Sora and I are sitting on the pier, looking out over the ocean at the sunset; it really reminds me of his dream. Speaking of which, Naminé had been right; he doesn't remember anything about what happened, which sadly means that we're back to being just friends. Aw well, I had two days of real happiness, and that should be enough.

"Whoa! Déjà vu." Sora suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him. "What's déjà vu?"

"You know, when you think something has happened before?"

I smiled, knowing he was teasing me. "I know what déjà vu is!"

"Then why did you ask?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile wider. "You know what I meant!"

Sora laughed. "I meant this. I swear we've been on this pier watching the sunset together before!"

My eyes widened at this. Could he really be remembering the dream? Could there still be hope after all? "Yeah, I…I think we have before too." I said.

"When?"

I sighed, and decided to come right out with what I know. He's going to think I'm insane after this, but I have to tell him! Suddenly, a small image of Sora on the phone with a mental hospital, telling them that his best friend was insane popped in my mind, but I ignored it. "Sora, this has happened before, in a dream."

"A dream? If this happened in a dream, then how come I remember it happening to?"

"Because it was your dream."

"_My_ dream? Wait a minute… if it was my dream, how come _you_ remember it?"

"Because I was there."

Sora gave me a weird look before placing his hand against my forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"No. Sora, I'm fine." I said as I took his hand off my forehead, but held it. "I know this all sounds really crazy, but it's true! When you were asleep in that chamber, Naminé found a way for me to go to sleep and enter your dream world. That's where this happened. Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. It's strange, I…I think you might actually be telling the truth."

"Of course I am."

"What else happened in the dream?"

"…You really want to know?" I was a little hesitant on actually telling him the rest.

"Yes, yes! Tell me!"

"You had agreed to be my lover."

"Your… lover?"

"That's _exactly_ what you said in your dream when I asked you."

"You asked me to be your lover?"

"Yes."

"…Why?" Sora asked.

"I figured that would be obvious."

"Well, apparently to me, it's not!"

"Because I love you, Sora!" I cried. "I always have, I just never had the courage to tell you."

"Well, you should have!"

"Why?"

Sora smiled, "I figured that would be obvious." He playfully mocked, but before I could open my mouth to mock him back, he did something that took me completely off guard; he kissed me. After he pulled away, he said, "Because I love you too, Riku!" He whispered before kissing me again.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back.

KH – KH

Well… there you have it! Honestly, I pictured this story to be so much better then what it turned into! So, I kind of failed at this story, but I've been in a _HUGE_ Sora/Riku mood lately that I needed to write something to get at least some of it out! I am terribly sorry if I let any of you down with this story, but I really did try my best.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
